Cynical
"The Dark Side of Your Subconscious" | music = "Epic" by Faith No More | typen=2 | type1=LPW2 | type2=LPW | affiliation = Bad Mamma Jammas | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Puroreso | winpct=51 | wins=40 | losses=38 | championships= }} Daniel Adams, better known by his ring name cYnical (characterized as cﾘnical), is a professional e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), on its Pyromania brand where he is the 2010 Martinez Cup winner and former two-time LPW World Heavyweight Champion. cYnical is one of the senior performers for LPW, having appeared on the debut episode of Pyromania 1.1, of which he became a signature member of the brand. Taking his power from The Flame, cYnical uses his wizardry to play mind games with his opponents. He founded the Bad Mamma Jammas with Sheepster and Styxx, an oddball yet impressive stable that dominated "pYromania". Although initially criticized for his untraditional character, cYnical revolutionized LPW as a pioneer of supernatural-themed characters, influencing a new generation of e-wrestlers. Overall, cYnical has been one of the most successful e-wrestlers in the LPW universe, having won the LPW World Heavyweight Championship twice, the LPW Cleansed Championship, PWA Hardcore Championship, and becoming the first-ever FMW Television Championship in Full Metal Wrestling. In addition to his in-ring work, he has also been an innovative match maker, creating FMW's Mount Vesuvius and LPW's DeathCube matches. Career It's just a sign of the times so see the longevity of a man such as this. Originally laughed off as a phasing phase, cYnical ensured that not only would he be remembers for his Wizardry and Skill, but his flame would engulf the entire roster. He's proved time and time again that assumptions are bad, and can often come back to burn you, should you make the wrong one. cYnical debuted on Schizophrenia months before the initial brand. After targeting "Sick" Nick, he quickly gained a psychotic reputation for a man who wouldn't know when to stop. Begging Nick to break him a number of times, and even capturing his girl friend, Satisfaction, the pair finally crossed paths in a Last Man Standing Match Up. With both men looking to make an impact, cYnical bloodied and defeated "Sick" Nick, capping off their bitter feud. Shortly after, cYnical was drafted to the Pyromania brand of the PWA, one cYnical was determined to make his own. Along with rookies Sheepster and Styxx, cYnical formed a stable and looked to dominate the Pyromania brand. However, after suffering a seizure while announcing the group, he accidentally blurted out their name to be the Bad Mamma Jammas, a throw back to influence Sheepster had on him. The non-evil name would stick though, as the group quickly grew in stature. Sheepster and Styxx would capture the PWA World Tag Team Championship, while cYnical would win the PWA Hardcore Championship, and eventually attract a new member in Austin. In a show of good faith towards his stable mate, cYnical defended his Hardcore Championship against Styxx in his very first defence, and while he was upset that night, cYnical couldn't hide the pride he had for his young protégé. This inspired him to seek out more young talent, this time recruiting Robb Larsen into the BMJ fold. Being rid of the Hardcore title came as a blessing to cYnical, as is allowed him to step up and challenge Stone for the PWA International Heavyweight Championship. With cYnical's confidence soaring after defeating NPD and Son of Repoman to earn the shot, he walked in to Reignfall truly believing he could walk out nothing less than International Champion. It was a complete shock to his system that Stone would be able to best him that night, forcing cYnical to leave empty handed. cYnical went on to compete on a Pyromania elimination tag team at Altered Reality II, however, his growing fan base, supreme ability and supernatural skills wouldn't be able to win the match for the brand, as Schizophrenia dominated the orange brand that night. With Stone leaving the company, and his International Championship now vacant, cYnical once again tried to capture the title. However, in the tournament for the title at Rumble in the Bronx, he would be forced to go against a man he knew all too well in fellow Bad Mamma Jamma Sheepster. The match took a serious toll on cYnical, and while he would win, the strain of the match ensured he wouldn't be able to make it past Son of Repoman in the next round. With a rivalry brewing between the pair, the Bad Mamma Jammas imploded; their allegiances split between each other. Sheepster and cYnical would settle their differences at Prevalence, in a sickening “Stairway to Hell” match. While cYnical had been cold blooded and ruthless throughout the match, as he was about to win, he suddenly had a change of heart, and tried to save the Welsh Wondersheep from his huge fall into hell. The change came too late though, and while cYnical won, he was horrified at what he'd done. Sheepster and cYnical quickly rekindled their relationship, as cYnical looked to take another stab at the International Championship. This time, Jaro held the title, and didn't look like losing it any time soon. cYnical would challenge Jaro at Capital Punishment, but ultimately would get turned away again, despite the efforts of his newest protégé, Samyi Song. He would earn himself another title match though, this time for Bloodrose's PWA Western States Heritage Championship, while enjoying a war of words with Schizophrenia's PWA United States Champion, The Rabbi. cYnical would capture the Western States Heritage Championship and go on to fight the Rabbi at Altered Reality II. In the bloody “Passover” match, cYnical proved too much for the Rabbi, as he smeared the blood of his opponent across all four turn-buckles to win, one of only four wins for his beloved Pyromania brand all night. At Homecoming, he was drafted with the third pick to Schizophrenia. With Pyromania having the 2nd pick, he felt betrayed by the brand he loved, and vowed vindication against the management of the brand, which later turned out to be Spectre. Renaming the Western States title the “Cleansed” Championship, he furthered his cause to “Cleanse” LPW by defeating undefeated monster, Krimson Mask. It would be at this show that Mask's charge, Little Red Riding Hood, would begin an intimate relationship with LPW's resident keeper of the flame. With Red needing cYnical's flame to return to fairytale land, and the sword of Damocles from Bloodrose, the duo were high on Red's agenda. After cYnical started his uprising on Inferno, targeting Rogue and The Sublime, whom he believed to be pawns for Spectre, he would lose the Cleansed title to White Falcon. This wouldn't set him back in his mission, as he immediately used the leverage he had with Little Red to force his way into a mini gauntlet for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship between Bloodrose, Mask and himself. After Bloodrose defeated cYnical, he decided a bigger structure and match were required. With the Uprising gaining steam and momentum with the surprising returns of Stone and Jaro, cYnical was clearly making himself a very big target on both brands of LPW. Introducing the brutal DeathCube match to LPW, he would be the first man to qualify for it's inaugural match, defeating Hatchet Ryda to gain entry. With odds against him due to his size, cYnical used his wizardry to transform himself into “Super-cYn” for the match, entering as by far, the largest competitor. However, that wouldn't be enough on the night, as Krimson Mask finally defeated cYnical to retain the title. With Altered Reality IV looming, cYnical would earn himself one final rematch with Krimson Mask. His Uprising was finally being pushed back by Spectre and the returning Villiano 187 on Inferno, so he needed something big to remind everyone of his dominance. That's exactly what he did. In a Japanese Death Match, cYnical finally defeated Krimson Mask to win the World Heavyweight Championship by answering a ten count. The feud and moment cYnical won the title would be named Feud and Mark Out Moment of the year for 2008 respectively. This gave him the opportunity compete at Altered Reality Four in the biggest match for the biggest prize; The Main Event, for the Martinez Cup. cYncial had the match won, however long time enemy and Inferno General Manager Spectre, overturned the decision, saying the International Heavyweight Champion, Drew Michaels, had his foot on the rope. This decision ultimately cost cYnical the match and the cup, as Drew would rebound to win. Shortly after, Spectre was unceremoniously fired from LPW, not allowing cYnical the chance at retribution. While he'd won the World Title, his beef with Little Red was far from over. Little Red, still bitter about their relationship, made it her goal to make life difficult for cYnical. After trading Drew Michaels for cYnical in the Homecoming Draft, she forced him to defend against X at Honor Roll, a match X would win, and then convinced Wevv Mang to book cYnical into a Straight Jacket Match at Resurrection against Ash Strife. While she didn't provide “Strife Sized” straight jackets for the match, cYnical managed to create one out of thin air, however, Strife's demented alter ego, Crazy Ash Killa, would emerge, and brutalise cYnical, rendering him unable to resist defeat. Looking to reclaim his title, as he was unable to use his rematch, cYnical tried to ammas enough points in the Body Count tournament to enter the Death Cube one again. However, Little Red found a way to play her hands again, costing cYnical vital points at every opportunity. Red even went as far as entering herself in the Royal Beanstalk match for a guaranteed spot in the Cube, just to eliminate cYnical. To prove she wasn't afraid, she booked a “Falls Count Anywhere” match with cYnical for LPW Body Count, a match which Krimson Mask did the bulk of the fighting. However, cYnical would break through, and defeat Red. After the match, he tried to brutally burn her, but ultimately to cYnical's frustration, he was stopped by CEO D. Hammond Samuels. In wrestling *'Primary Finisher' **''The Negative Outlook'' (Reverse Razor's Edge) *'Secondary Finishers' **''cYntrifical Force'' (450 Splash) *'Signature Moveset' **''The cYnaburst'' (Spinout Powerbomb) **''The Manic Depression'' (Dragon Sleeper/Rings of Saturn hybrid) **''The cYnaplex'' (Fallaway Slam into Front Suplex) **''The cYnabreaker'' (Asai DDT transitioned into kneebreaker) *'Stables' **Bad Mamma Jammas **The Uprising *'Nicknames' **'cYn' **The g()d of LPW/FMW/PWA **Saint cYn *'Theme Music' **''"Cult of Personality"'' by Living Colour **'"Epic" by Faith No More' Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Television Championship (inaugural champion) *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' ** ***Martinez Cup (2010) ***LPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ***LPW Cleansed Championship ***PWA Hardcore Championship ** ***LPW Wrestler of the Year (2010) ***LPW Match of the Year (2008) The DeathCube match (vs. Krimson Mask, Eric Scorpio, N'itomniskittel, Stone, and Bloodrose) at EndGame ***LPW Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Krimson Mask ***LPW Moment of the Year (2 times) ****2008: cYnical wins the LPW World Heavyweight Championship ****2012: cYnical reveals he owns Pyromania ** ***75 Match Club ** ***Redemption Rumble (2012) ***Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 7|ranked him #7 of all-time]] Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' See also *cYnical gallery External links Category: Wrestlers Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Alumni